Simba's Death
by Sweet Pea Chick
Summary: A short story about Simba's Death. R&R! (rated PG for language and violence)


Simba's Death  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Simba was getting very old. He was near death, but still lived among the life of a King. Kovu was still not accepted into the pride, and Zira still wanted death to come to Simba. Only love could join together the two prides, into one.  
  
  
  
  
Simba awoke; frightened that Kovu may turn on him. If he turned his back on the Outsider, death would arise.  
In the Outlands, Vitani was prowling and spying on Kovu.   
"C'mon Kovu! You've got to get him!" Vitani looked as if she was going to cry.  
"Damn!" Vitani ran back to the Outlands with the news.  
"WHAT!? How could he turn on us?" Zira hissed as she looked down at Vitani.  
"He seems to be befriending Simba," Vitani snarled.  
"Shit! He can't do this!"  
"I know, I always though Kovu would soon become a leader, a great King like Scar. But no, he's got to fall in love with the King's daughter!"   
"That does it! We're going to take over his kingdom! Now!"  
"We're going to kick their asses!"  
The lionesses roared in agreement.  
  
Simba was weary about Kovu. He knew that something was up with him.   
"Father? What's wrong?"  
"Uh, nothing. Well it's just that.. Uh, nothing. I'm just fine."  
Kiara looked at him, not believing him.  
Simba got up and went toward the rock where Kovu was.  
Kovu looked up, startled to see him.  
"Uh, Kovu, could I see you for a moment?"  
"Sure.."  
Simba lead Kovu to a place filled with ashes, where the fire had started.  
"You see, life is funny. When one dies, they can get a better life. If given the chance."  
Simba hear Zira laugh.  
"No!" Kovu looked around seeing the glowing eyes of the Outsiders.  
"Well done Kovu! Just as we always planned!"  
"You!" Simba snarled at him.  
"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!"  
"Attack!" Zira hissed.  
"No!!" Kovu pleaded.  
Vitani lunged for Simba landing on his back. Zira went for his throat but with Simba always moving, she missed.  
Kovu flew onto one of the lioness's back but she kicked him off, making his head get hit against a rock.  
Simba roared as they pushed him over a cliff. He landed with a thud.  
"Get him! Quick, now!"  
Vitani flew down the cliff and soared onto Simba, but he managed to push her off.  
"Remember your training: as a unit!" Zira commanded.  
Simba came to a bunch of logs; he looked back and started to climb.  
"Get him Kovu!" Zira hissed at her son.  
Simba was nearly at the top.  
"I'll do for you mother! I'm doin it for you, and I'm doin it for me!" Nuka laughed.  
Nuka grabbed onto Simba's foot, making him slide down a bit.  
"This is my moment of glory!" Nuka laughed as his foot slipped and he tumbled down taking Simba with him.   
"No!" Zira and Vitani screamed.  
"Ahh!" Simba cried.  
Zira rushed over to Nuka's side, while Vitani and the others went for Simba. He was very weak.   
"We've got you now!" Vitani snarled.  
Simba rushed to get up and ran toward the Pridelands.  
"You're not getting away!" one of the lionesses growled.  
Simba didn't look back as he saw the top of Pride Rock. He sped up trying to get to Pride Rock, faster than the lionesses. Nala saw him being chased. She dove down and threatened the other lionesses. Kiara came down too. She was really worried.  
Nala bit into one of their ears and they ran off, leaving Simba alone.  
"Simba? Are you okay?"  
Simba was so exhausted, that he didn't answer. He fell to the ground.  
"No," Nala shook her head.   
"Father!" Kiara cried.  
"What's wrong?"   
"He got ambushed but Zira."  
"No!" Kiara nudged him.  
Timon and Pumbaa came down.  
"Simba? What happened?"  
"He got ambushed," Nala answered.  
Pumbaa picked him up a bit and dragged him to Pride Rock. Simba woke up tired and weak.  
"Are you okay?" Nala whispered.  
Simba was too weak to answer. He shook his head no.  
Kiara looked up and saw Kovu coming.  
"Kovu!"  
Simba lifted his head and saw him with a blank expression.  
"Don't let him come here!" Simba demanded.  
One of the lionesses went in front of Kiara, blocking her.  
"Simba, I had nothing to with that," Kovu convinced.  
"Please… Forgive me?"  
Simba sat up.   
"You will never belong here! Exile!" Simba commanded.  
Kovu frowned with is mouth open. He stared at Simba for a moment, then turned around and ran away.  
"Father! You can't do this!"  
"Yes, I can. He betrayed us."  
Simba got up and went into the cave to sleep. Kiara was very disappointed.  
The next day, Zira was angry at Kovu.  
"What the hell do you think you did back there! You shit head! You betrayed us!" Zira screamed at him angrily.  
"Well, I…"  
"You should of know better! You killed your own brother!"  
"No!"  
"You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!"  
"No," Kovu shook his head.  
Zira slashed Kovu's eye.  
"Ah!" Kovu turned his head away. He stared at Zira with the scar on his face.  
"You betrayed Scar!"  
"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kovu hissed.  
"You fell for it! Simba lured you into a trap! Now it's time to lure him into a trap! We'll take his entire Kingdom, by force!"  
Simba got up and went down to get a drink of water. Vitani was crouching down behind a rock, getting ready to pounce. When Simba was done, she leaped onto him, letting out a painful roar.  
"Ha, ha! I've got you now!"  
Simba tried to get her off, but couldn't. He fell down with bad scars and scrapes.  
He bit into Vitani's neck letting out a burst of blood. He missed her jugular vein, so she didn't instantly die.  
He let go of Simba, and he ran back.  
"Outsiders! On the attack!" Simba announced.  
Zira came up to Pride Rock.  
"Simba, what a pleasure to see you again!" She ended with a growl.  
Simba hissed back at her.  
"Attack!"  
All the lionesses came running up Pride Rock and attacking the lionesses.   
"Simba! You're mine!" Zira had some other lionesses behind her.  
Zira and Simba circled around each other.   
Zira raised up her paw, and Simba did too. They hit each other and fought in an intense way.   
All of the others stopped fighting.  
Zira hit Simba badly and he flew down a cliff into the water down below.  
"Simba!!" Nala screamed.  
"Father!"  
Nala and Kiara both rushed to Simba  
Nala lifted up his head.   
"Simba?"  
He didn't answer.  
Kiara and Nala cried. The other lionesses from his pride lowered their heads in sympathy. The reign of the King had ended.  
  
  
~We Are One~ 


End file.
